Talk:AjaxDelete
AjaxDelete What makes the deletion prompt pop up? Andrew Cao Wall ' ' Code Wiki ' 12:18, June 13, 2016 (UTC) AutoCheckWatch I add window.AjaxDelete = { autoCheckWatch: false }; but the "check" still there and I don't know why. I've unchecked the option "Follow pages I delete" in my preferences as well. Can you take a look? Thank you Dai ca superman (talk) 15:19, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :The checkbox will always be there, that boolean is there to define if it is checked by default when the script shows the delete modal, or if its left unchecked. Default value being true. |Steven Universe Wiki|--[[User:Dorumin|'Do']][[Message_Wall:Dorumin|'ru']] |-- [[User:Dorumin|'Do']][[Message_Wall:Dorumin|'ru']] }} 18:50, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::So how can I make it "unchecked" by default? Thank you Dai ca superman (talk) 19:15, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :::The configuration you are using should do the trick (since you're setting autoCheckWatch to false, which will leave it unchecked). But in case it doesn't, could you link your js page so I can see what's wrong with it? |Steven Universe Wiki|--[[User:Dorumin|'Do']][[Message_Wall:Dorumin|'ru']] |-- [[User:Dorumin|'Do']][[Message_Wall:Dorumin|'ru']] }} 19:47, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ok, here it is: http://dai-ca-superman-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dai_ca_superman/common.js. ::::I remove all the code in my global.js and disable all the code I store in MediaWikia:Common.js & Wikia.js: http://dai-ca-superman-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thử_nghiệm_2?usesitejs=0&usesitecss=0&debug=true to make sure your code is the only one JS script I've loaded and I still have this checkbox be checked. ::::Here's the screenshot: http://imgur.com/zu00PRz Dai ca superman (talk) 06:44, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :Dorumin, the line obj.autoCheckWatch = obj.autoCheckWatch || true; :means that if autoCheckWatch is false, it'll fail the OR check and be set to true. You'll have to explicitly check if it is defined instead. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 09:27, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::My bad, that detail went over my head when making the code. Sorry! I just changed it to obj.autoCheckWatch = typeof obj.autoCheckWatch 'undefined' ? true : obj.autoCheckWatch; Now its just waiting for approval. |Steven Universe Wiki|--[[User:Dorumin|'Do']][[Message_Wall:Dorumin|'ru']] |-- [[User:Dorumin|'Do']][[Message_Wall:Dorumin|'ru''']] }} 17:53, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Redirect to main page after deletion When a page/file is deleted, the page stays until I refresh the page. Could you please redirect me to the main page after successfully deleting the page/file? Thanks! yhynerson1talk 15:56, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Profile Masthead edit bug When installing this script on Safari, it bugs out the “edit” button on the Oasis Profile Masthead. It can be clicked, but the module from which to edit one’s profile picture or “About Me” will not load. Uninstalling the script removes the problem, & it only seems to affect Safari; switching to Opera or Chrome with this script installed results in no bugs. I’m not sure how this might be fixed or who to report this to, so I’ll just leave this here. More Options Right now this script does everything normal deletion does, just faster. This is certainly extremely useful, but I'd like to see this script taken to the next level, with some more features and options added. Here are some ideas: *Include a checkbox to delete the page's talk page (if it exists). *Include a checkbox to delete the page's subpages (if they exist). *Include a checkbox to protect the page after deletion so only certain users can create it. Of course, these are just suggestions but it'd be great to see further options for this script. : Script is due for an update. Let's do it. -- Doru 18:51, October 16, 2018 (UTC)